Schwarz und Weiss
by BlackCherries
Summary: Lucius und Severus. Ein wenig Slash aus Lucius Sicht? Vielleicht. R & R. Wird sich noch ändern. Wenn oder falls ich mehr Kapitel hinzufüge.
1. Nie mehr so wie früher

Gut, meine lieben. Ich weiss noch nicht ob ich daraus etwas Slashiges machen soll oder nicht. Ich fände es aber schon ganz doll. Mal schauen. Erzählt mir wie ihr es findet. R+R, bitte. :D

P.S.: Ich mache kein Geld hiermit. Figuren basieren auf JKR's Romanen. 

------------- 

Langes Platinblondes Haar verschleierte sein Gesicht fast gänzlich. Die Augenlider geschlossen und ein gelassener Gesichtsausdruck wie ihn nur die schlafenden besassen. Sein schwarzes Seidenhemd bis zu seinem Bauchnabel aufgeknöpft und die Hände leicht gefaltet in seinem Schoss. So sass er in seinem grossen, Oliv-farbenem, weichen Ohrensessel. Sein Atem tief und flach, hob und senkte sich seine Brust nur eben.

Als die Flamme im Kamin sich änderte und eine bekannte Stimme leise seinen Namen nannte, öffnete er lässig seine Stahl-grauen Augen und ein ehrliches nur für bestimmte Leute offenbartes Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab. "Severus, tritt ein.", sprach er gelassen, während er sich ein wenig aufrecht setzte.

Professor Severus Snape trat durch das Feuer ein und setzte sich in 'seinen' Ohrensessel daneben. Jeder der ihn kannte, wusste auch das eben dieser Professor nicht bei jedem in der Nacht um 1 Uhr mitten im Kamin stand. "Ich dachte nicht, dass Du noch wach wärest. Ich hatte eigentlich schon 'gehofft' das Du zu müde bist wenn ich hier ankomme, so dass ich wieder zurück könnte.", schnappte Snape genervt. "Ah, Severus. Wo sind die Zeiten geblieben, als wir noch Freude an unserer allabendlichen Zweisamkeit hatten.", fragte ihn sein Gastgeber leise mit einem leicht traurigen und zugleich gekränkten Ton. Langsam aber grazil erhob er sich von seinem Sessel, holte aus der Bar zwei Gläser und einen teuren Rosé, um darauf wieder Platz zu nehmen. Er goss Snape und sich jeweils grosszügig ein und stellte den delikaten Dekanter auf den kleinen Beistelltisch zwischen ihren beider Sesseln ab.

"Auf unsere Freundschaft.", sprach er leise aus während er Snape anlächelte. Snape stiess sachte sein Glas an und trank einen Schluck. Er wusste immer noch nicht warum er gekommen war. Er konnte nicht seit Jahren spionieren und gleichzeitig so tun als wenn er immer noch der beste Freund dieses Mannes wäre. Wie konnte ein so intelligenter Mann es nicht bemerken. Als Snape ein leises seufzen wahrnahm, drehte er sich zu der Quelle jenen Geräusches, sah zu den dünnen, feinen und bleichen Fingern, wie sie das Glas umfassten. Er glitt mit seinen Augen an dem Körper entlang den er kannte, seit er ein kleiner, ängstlicher Neuankömmling auf Hogwarts war. Als seine Augen auf dem blassen, aristokratischen Gesicht ruhten, sah er wie ein graues Augenpaar unfokusiert ins nichts zu schauen schien. Snape sprach kaum merklich.:"Lucius, ich kann nur auf ein Glas bleiben. Dumbledore ist nicht darüber erfreut, wenn ich so oft hier bin." Als er diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte, sah er wie die Augen nun zu ihm schauten. Ein Meer des Schmerzes.

"Du kannst meinetwegen den Dunklen Lord verraten, Severus. Ich würde dir vielleicht sogar dann noch helfen. Aber höre auf damit, mich für dumm zu verkaufen. Ich verlange in unserer langen Freundschaft nicht viel mehr, als das wir uns zwischendurch mal sehen.", zischte Lucius ihn jetzt in einem sehr wütenden Ton an. Alle Freundlichkeit war aus seinem schönen Gesicht gewichen. Snape wollte ihm gerade etwas entgegnen als er sein Glas austrank, es auf den Tisch stellte und zum Westfenster ging. Während er in die Nacht schaute sagte er, jetzt wieder gefasster.:"Es tut mir Leid, Severus. Du kannst gehen, wenn Du willst." Obwohl es für einen Fremden nicht heraus hörbar war, wusste Snape, dass er mit anderen Worten rausgeschmissen wurde.

Er trank aus, stellte sein Glas direkt an das andere und stand auf. Während er sich ein wenig Floh-Pulver nahm sagte er.:" Gute Nacht, Luc. Es tut mir auch Leid" Bevor der andere etwas sagen konnte, konnte er an dem Geräusch der Flammen hören, das es schon zu Spät war. Leise seufzte er tief aus, dass war es nicht was er heute Nacht vor hatte.


	2. Hebenius

Hallo an alle, denn Namen dieses Kapitels habe ich Severus 'gewidmet'. Den Hebenius ist latein und heisst Dunkel wie Ebenholz, aus dunklem oder auch einfach nur Ebenholz.

Danke an araglas16 - Ja, und es wird noch ein richtiger Kracher wie ich hoffe. ;-)

Cara young - Ich habe mich entschieden, es wird dir gefallen, glaube mir.

So und an alle anderen, schreibt mir eine Review, bitte.

Danke im voraus. 8D

* * *

Es waren bereits fünf Tage vergangen, Severus Snape sass an diesem Freitagnachmittag an seinem massiven Schreibtisch, in seinen privaten Gemächern von Hogwarts. Sein Müllkorb war bis obenhin mit zahllosen zerknüllten Pergamenten gefüllt. -Schön, jetzt haben Dumbledore und Voldemort endgültig mein Leben zerstört. Haben einen Keil zwischen meinem einzigen, wahren Freund und mir geschoben.- Während er dies dachte, nahm er erneut ein Pergament und tauchte seine Feder in das Tintenfass. Er wollte gerade das erste Wort schreiben, als er ein leichtes Ticken an seiner Tür vernahm, ohne jeglichen Takt. Als er gerade wieder ansetzen wollte, hörte er es noch mal. _-Da, wieder dieses Ticken an der Tür, als wenn etwas Spitzes an der Tür schlagen würde.-_ Elegant und Roben schwingend schritt Snape schnellstens zu seiner Tür.

Als er sie ruckartig öffnete, sah er auf Stirnhöhe eine ihm bekannte Adler-Eule. Sie flog schnellstens herein und landete sanft auf seinem Tisch. Die Tür hinter sich zu knallend ging Snape zurück an seinen Tisch, setzte sich und nahm danach den Brief von dem Bein der Adler-Eule. Ein seltenes lächeln zierte seine Gesichtszüge, als er das Siegel auf dem Brief erkannte. Während er der Eule einen Cracker gab, öffnete er mit der anderen Hand flink den Brief. In feiner Handschrift und teuerster dunkelgrünen Tinte las er...

**Sev,**

**Es tut mir Leid, wie kindisch ich mich benommen habe. Ich vergesse immer wieder, dass es Menschen gibt, die arbeiten müssen. Ich möchte nicht daran Schuld sein, das unsere Freundschaft auf diese Weise endet. Nimm meine Entschuldigung an, wenn du Zeit hast, dann komme doch Heute zum Abendessen vorbei, Narcissa wird nicht da sein, so können wir uns in Ruhe wieder aussöhnen. Einverstanden? Ich warte auf deine Antwort, wenn es nicht geht, dann schreibe mir doch einen anderen Termin in deine Antwort, der dir besser passt. Mit besten Grüssen**

**Dein Freund Lucius**

Severus atmete tief durch, während seine geschickten Hände wieder zu seinem Federkiel griffen.

Auf sauberste Weisse schrieb er...

**Luc,**

**Ich nehme deine Einladung gerne an. Über irgendwelche Entschuldigungen und andere Dinge schreibe ich jetzt erst einmal nichts. Das können wir später bei einer Flasche Feuer-Whiskey bereden. Mit freundlichem Gruss**

**Severus**

Nachdem er den Brief an das Bein der Adler-Eule gebunden hatte, entschloss er sich, sie bis zum Tor des Schlosses zu bringen, um dort noch ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen. Später, auf dem Weg zurück in seine Räume, fiel Snape wieder auf, wie er doch der einzige Mensch weit und breit war, der Lucius Malfoy zum betteln brachte. Während er selbst der Schuldige war, entschuldigte sich Lucius bei ihm jedes Mal. Dieser Mann nahm Severus das Fell vom schwarzen Schaf ab in jedem Streit und zog es sich selbst an, nur um von Severus wieder Wohlwollen zu ernten.

Während er sich noch ein heisses Bad nahm, beschloss Snape gedanklich, dass dieses Verhalten die beiden noch in knietiefe Schwierigkeiten bringen würde. Als der Abend näher rückte, suchte sich Snape einige Kleider in verschiedenen schwarztönen aus. Ausser ihm, schien in dieser Welt keiner die wundervollen Nuancen der Farbe Schwarz zu erkennen. Natürlich blieb er seinem Lieblingsstil, viktorianisch treu. _-Es ist ja nicht so, als wenn ich mich für Lucius herausputze.-_ Noch einmal auf seine Taschenuhr schauend, nahm er eine neue Flasche Whiskey, ging hinaus in die kühle Abendluft und nahm Abstand von Hogwarts um gefahrenlos apparieren zu können nach Malfoy Manor.

Ein lautes knacken später, stand er vor den Toren des Herrenhauses. Gelassen und mit wehenden Roben ging er grossen Schrittes über den meterweiten Kieselweg zur Haupttür des Hauses. Er wollte gerade den Türklopfer in Form einer silbernen Schlange anschlagen, als Lucius 'persönlich' ihm die Tür öffnete mit einem strahlenden.:"Komme herein, Sev."

Nachdem er in das Esszimmer geleitet wurde, bemerkte er in welch exquisiten Weisstönen Lucius gekleidet war. Alles in Weiss, aber alle mit leichten Abweichungen von einem Hauch von Farbe. Das Jackett mit einem Stich von Enteneierblau, dass Hemd in leichtem Hauch von Seegrün. Und die Hose, tendierte leicht nach Türkis. Lucius, war so perfekt, wie eh und je.


	3. Candidus

Und hier das nächste Kapitel. Der Name ist diesmal 'gewidmet' an Lucius. Den Canddidus heisst hell, klar, transparent; lucid; lieblich; pur; oder auch Weiss, Hellfarbig; und sehr hellhäutig oder gar blass.

Bubonis, heisst nichts anderes als Adler-Eule auf Latein.

Also los schmeisst mit den Reviews nach mir, oder ich verhexe euch. XD

* * *

  
Während sich die eine Hand unbewusst in seinen langen, seidenweichen Haaren herum wand, pochte Lucius mit seiner anderen Hand auf seinem Mahagoni-Schreibtisch herum. Was, wenn Severus ihm nicht verzieh? Er hatte ihn noch nie aus dem Anwesen raus geschmissen, dies war Severus zweites Heim. _-Wie konnte ich nur so töricht sein. Er wird mir dieses Mal nicht verzeihen. Die Eule hätte schon längst wieder zurück sein sollen mit der Antwort.- _Die Minuten zogen sich quälend für ihn hin. Sogar eine schnelle Absage wäre besser, als dieses gemeine warten.

Geschmeidigen Schrittes trat Lucius an seine Mini-Bar, er wollte gerade das tun, was er seit dem Streit ohne Rast tat, den Abend mit Brandy füllen, als seine Adler-Eule 'Bubonis' durch das geöffnete Fenster flog um auf seinem Arm zu landen. Lächelnd nahm er ihr den Brief ab und brachte sie an ihre persönliche Stange neben seinem Sekretair, wo sich frisches Wasser und Futter schon befanden. Etwas hastiger öffnete er den Brief und las...

**Luc,**

**Ich nehme deine Einladung gerne an. Über irgendwelche Entschuldigungen und andere Dinge schreibe ich jetzt erst einmal nichts. Das können wir später bei einer Flasche Feuer-Whiskey bereden. Mit freundlichem Gruss**

**Severus**

_-Das hört sich doch schon einmal gut an.-_ Mit diesem Gedanken legte er den Brief weg und ging geschwind in seine Schlafgemächer, ein Bad und schöne Roben mussten her.

Nach einem ausgedehnten Bad, stand Lucius in seinem begehbaren Schrank. Er entschloss sich heute die Vielfalt von Weiss mit einem Hauch von Farbe zu nutzen, denn das hatte den Nebeneffekt, das seine Haare einen noch stärkeren, silbrig-weissen Ton annahmen. Hemd und Jackett in perfektem Stehkragen, Weste mit Silber bestickt und eine Bundfaltenhose mit leicht geschlitztem Saum. Nachdem er sich endgültig entschieden hatte, wie er sich ankleiden würde und dies getan hatte, sah er noch einmal auf seine Taschenuhr und bemerkte, dass sein Besuch jederzeit da sein könnte und ging hinunter zur Eingangstür, von deren Seitenfenster aus er schon die prominente, schwarze Figur seines Gastes sehen konnte. Er öffnete rechtzeitig die Tür und begrüsste Severus.

Mit einer fliessenden Bewegung seiner eleganten Hand deutete er Snape zu folgen, so dass sie sich gemeinsam ins Esszimmer setzen konnten. Für einen Moment bevor sein Besucher sich setzen konnte, sah Lucius an ihm entlang. Severus wusste wie exzellent es die einzelnen Farbtöne in denen seine schwarzen Kleider eingeteilt waren, zu kombinieren galt. Sein leicht tailliertes, langes Jackett hatte einen Stich Beaurdeaux, das Hemd zog durch einen Highlight von Mitternachtsblau und die Hose, in einem phantastischen Akzent von Petrolgrün. Severus wusste schwarz zu nutzen.

"Ich kann mich nur wiederholen, Sev. Es tut mir Leid. Mein Verhalten war unentschuldbar. Ich habe mich nicht meinem Alter entsprechend benommen, ich sehe alles für normal so wie es ist.", sprach er nach einger Zeit der Stille. Severus entgegnete ihm nur.:"Luc, ich weiss schon gar nicht mehr wovon du redest. Ich nehme diese Freundschaft für so normal, dass ich unsere Treffen gar nicht mehr zu schätzen wusste. Du hast mir das nur unter die Nase gerieben, damit ich es merke. Du hasst meinen Brief ja bekommen, also...", und hier hielt er die Flasche Ogdens' vor Lucius feine, aristokratische Nase, "...lass uns darüber später bei einer Flasche Whiskey reden. Jetzt wollen wir doch erst einmal gemeinsam essen."

Dieses Abendessen war seit Tagen das schönste für Lucius, er konnte den ganzen Abend nur lächeln über Severus Art. Der schien den Abend aber auch zu geniessen, da er richtig gesprächig war wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Anschliessend machte man sich auf ins Hauptparlour des Erdgeschosses gegenüber des Esszimmers, um dort den Abend dezent abklingen zu lassen bei etwas Feuer-Whiskey.

Immer wieder schaute sich Lucius diese Hände an, die so geschickt in allem waren, dass sie taten. Beide waren mittlerweile ohne Jackett und sassen auf einem weichen, grossen Divan an der Westwand des Parlours. "Lucius! Ich habe dich etwas gefragt. Bist du schon betrunken oder ist irgend etwas?", fragte Severus, bevor er mit seinen feinen Händen das Whiskeyglas hob um daran zu nippen. Lucius benetzte unbewusst seine Lippen mit der Zunge, es war auch zu interessant, wie perfekt jede Bewegung dieser Finger war. "Alles in Ordnung Sev. Ich habe nur die Geschicklichkeit deiner Hände an alle Gottheiten gepriesen die ich mir nur denken konnte, in aller Stille.", sagte Lucius wie in Trance. _-Habe ich das jetzt laut ausgesprochen?- _"Wie bitte? Luc, der Alkohol ist dir wohl zu Kopfe gestiegen. Aber trotzdem Danke.", erwiderte Severus leicht verdutzt. "Nein, wirklich. In all den Jahren habe ich mir nie gross darüber Gedanken gemacht. Aber...", und hier stoppte Lucius mit den Worten um mit seinen dünnen, langen Fingern Severus' feine und dennoch starke Hand zu berühren.


	4. Der Divan

Eine schönes, schnulziges Kapitel mit Freude und Liebe am Ende.

Ich will R&R von euch. :-

* * *

"Lucius...", fauchte Severus anklagend, während er seine Hand zurückzog, als wenn er sich verbrannt hätte und wandte ein Gesicht von Lucius ab, so das er ihn nicht ansehen musste. Sein Gesicht fühlte sich so heiss an, er war sich nicht sicher, da ihm das als Jugendlicher nicht oft passiert war, aber er musste wohl Rot im Gesicht sein. Lucius wisperte nur kraftlos.:"Severus... Es tut mit Leid. Ich weiss nicht, ob es wirklich schon immer da war, aber ich... Was ich sagen will, ist... Verdammt, ich bin nicht so, wirklich... Aber seit ich dich kenne, habe ich dieses komische Gefühl und wann immer Du in meiner Nähe bist, schweifen meine Gedanken ab. Ich weiss das und Du auch, dass ich so etwas gut verbergen kann... Aber, ich muss... Verstehst Du, ich kann mich nach all diesen Jahren nicht mehr zurückhalten. Severus, schau mich an, bitte."

Als Severus Lucius wieder ansah, bemerkte er, das Lucius Wangen einen feinen Hauch von Rosa angenommen hatten und er musste zugeben, dass das Lucius stand. Gerade als Lucius wieder los stammeln wollte, umfasste Severus seine Hand mit seiner eigenen und sprach besänftigend.:"Ist schon gut Lucius. Du missinterpretierst da etwas. Immerhin kennen wir uns schon seit ich elf bin und da Du mir immer geholfen hast, siehst Du das als ein Anzeichen auf etwas amouröses an. Sowas kommt immer mal vor und..." Lucius Gesicht verzog sich vor Wut. "Nein! Verdammt, hör auf damit Sev. Du bist der einzige Mensch in ganz Britanien, der sich traut mich, Lucius Malfoy, wie Abfall zu behandeln. Wen Du mir einen Arschtritt verpassen würdest, würde ich mich sogar noch für die Beachtung bedanken und stolz nach mehr fordern, betteln gar. Ich habe in den letzten Jahren genug Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt. Da ist mehr, mag sein das es nur von mir ausgeht, aber es ist da. Auch verstehe ich es, wenn es dich anekelt, ich werde nie von dir irgendetwas verlangen. Aber ich musste dir das einmal sagen. Lass uns bitte trotzdem Freunde bleiben. Du weisst, ich kann mich enthalten, aber wenn Du überhaupt nicht mehr in meinem Leben wärest, nicht mal mehr als Freund, dann weiss ich nicht, was ich tun würde."

Lucius sah dann nur noch auf seine Hände und Severus musste sich eingestehen, dass trotz dessen er nicht den gleichgeschlechtlichen Lüsten nachsah, Lucius für ihn schon immer etwas wichtiges darstellte. Ob es in Form von Liebe war, daran hatte er nie gedacht. Er war immer der Meinung, das Lucius ein Idol für ihn war. Der ältere, erfahrenere und gut aussehende Freund, ja vielleicht sogar eine Art Bruder. Aber der Liebhaber? Beide hatten ihr Leben lang den Frauen hinterher geschaut. Lucius war verheiratet und hatte einen Sohn, bei den Göttern!

Lucius wollte gerade wieder etwas sagen, als Severus seinen Entschluss fasste. Er beugte sich langsam vor, hielt mir seinen Händen Lucius Hände fest, drückte ihn mit seinem Gewicht gegen die Wand und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Dabei sah er mit Erleichterung wie sich Lucius Augen erst weiteten in Erstaunen dann aber wieder alles Normal zu sein schien und nach wenigen Sekunden erwiderte Lucius mit viel Enthusiasmus und öffnete sogar leicht seine Lippen. Für Severus war es ein ganz neues Erlebnis, es war so intensiv. Er lies langsam von Lucius Händen ab um dessen Nacken zu ergreifen und fühlte wie Lucius ihn umarmte, eine Hand in seinen Haaren. Es war schön, besser alles andere. Lucius Lippen, seine Zungenspitze, sein Atem, der so schwer und doch so süsslich nach Wein roch. Und diese Haare, weich wie Seide, so lang und dick, dass Severus seine Hände in ihnen verlieren könnte, wenn er nur wollte.

Lucius zog mit seiner Zunge zwischen Severus' Lippen, er musste mehr kosten, es war zu wundervoll, Severus Lippen waren viel voller und weicher als sie aussahen. Ausserdem konnte er angenehm küssen und seine Hände vergruben sich sachte in Lucius Haare, diese Hände, die ihn schon immer so faszinierten. Als Severus Lippen sich öffneten, schob sich Lucius tiefer und doch sanft hinein. Als sich ihre Zungenspitzen berührten, stöhnte Lucius leicht auf. Langsam zog er Severus mit sich runter auf den Divan, damit sie entspannter weiter küssen konnten.

Severus verlor sich immer tiefer in Lucius Mund, er seufzte leicht aus und lies sich seitlich auf Lucius nieder, nachdem der sie beide runter gezogen hatte. Als Severus abliess um Luft zu holen sah er Lucius. Wie er dort unter ihm lag, die Haare wie eine Seidenfächer ausgebreitet, der Mund leicht geöffnet, das Grau der Augen stürmisch dunkel und die Pupillen geweitet, die Wangen immer noch in diesem zarten Pink. Er sah so delikat aus, wie er da lag, die arme leicht um Severus Taille geschwungen. "Luc, ich...", fing er an, aber weiter wollte Severus nicht mehr sprechen und küsste Lucius wieder.

Lucius zog sein Bein langsam über Severus Hüften, obwohl ihm seine Hose mittlerweile so schon zu eng war, dabei bemerkte er auch Severus Härte. Nur ungern zog er seinen Mund weg und flüsterte.:"Sev. Ich will mehr, und Du?" Dann schob er seine Lenden gegen Severus'. Belohnt wurde er nur mit einem kaum hörbaren, kehligen stöhnen. Sofort küsste er ihn wieder, zu schön war das neue Gefühl von Severus Lippen auf den seinen.

Severus zog mit seiner freien Hand langsam über Lucius Po, hin zu dessen Hüften, rüber in seinen Schritt. Lucius stöhnte leise und schob sich der Hand entgegen. Severus fing an schneller zu reiben, als mit einem Male Lucius seine Hand festhielt und nur den Kopf schüttelte.

Lucius zog Severus' Hand weg und küsste ihn noch einmal leicht, dann stand er von dem Divan auf und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. Severus nahm sie still an und stand auch auf. Lucius zog ihn mit sich in die Halle, die Treppe hoch, mehrere Gänge tiefer in den Familientrakt, bis sie schliesslich an einer grossen, schweren Tür aus Teakholz standen. Als er sich wieder zu Severus umdrehte und dessen Hand losliess, fragte er nur ein einziges Mal.:"Willst Du mich? Denke gut nach, danach gibt es kein zurück."

Seine Antwort war ein Kuss und dann ein kurzes Kopfnicken. Lucius lächelte nur.


	5. Das erste Mal

_Puh, das hat jetzt echt lange gedauert._

_ElliSophie - Danke, Severus und Lucius sind echt schwer. Ich freue mich, dass dir das lesen dieser Story so leicht vorkommt. Das macht mich richtig stolz._

_Elektra van Hellsing - Danke, dass du mir eine Review 'geschenkt' hast. Es ging leider nicht früher. Aber dafür sende ich ein gutes Kapitel.

* * *

_

Lucius griff hinter sich nach dem Türknauf und mir seiner anderen Hand nach Severus' Hand. In mehreren fliessenden, eleganten Drehungen seiner Hand, seines Armes und seines Körpers auf den Fussballen, öffnete er geschwind die Tür und zog Severus' sanft hinter sich her.

Severus atmete tief ein, das war das erste Mal, das er Lucius Herren-Schlafzimmer sah. Aber etwas fehlte, es sah anders aus, als man es von einem Mann seiner Position erwartete. Als Lucius ihn weiter in den Raum zog, bemerkte er warum. Es war nichts von Narcissa da, trotzdem war es angenehm, warm und irgendwie anders als man von Lucius je denken würde. Severus' Blick bemerkend zog Lucius zaghaft seine Arme um dessen Taille und hauchte leise.:"Ist alles in Ordunug, Sev? Hast Du es dir anders überlegt?"

Severus sah Lucius an und bemerkte die schiere Angst in dessen sonst sehr kalten Augen. "Narcissa schläft hier nicht, richtig Luc?", bemerkte er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. "Nein, sie hat nur in unserer Hochzeitsnacht hier geschlafen. Du weisst, wir sind nur Freunde. Macht es dir etwas aus? Ich meine, es ist schon eine Ewigkeit her.", sprach Lucius leicht lächelnd. Severus nickte nur und küsste ihn wieder.

Als Lucius nach einigen Sekunden wieder diese weiche, feine Zunge an seinen Lippen spürte, gewährte er ihr Einlass und zog sich mit Severus rückwärts in die Richtung seines übergrossen Bettes bis er die Kante an seinen Waden fühlen konnte. Er lies langsam von Severus ab, um mit seiner Hand über die Brust zu fahren, es war immer noch zu viel Stoff zwischen ihnen. Lucius begann einen Knopf nach dem anderen zu öffnen und sagte dabei leise.:"Severus, ich habe das noch nie getan, auch nicht bei einer Frau. Weisst Du irgend etwas darüber? Wenn ja, dann werde ich Dir vertrauen, solange Du mir nicht zu starke Schmerzen zufügst." Severus antwortete nur lachend.:"Der grosse Lucius Malfoy. Ängstlich wie eine kleine Jungfrau.", er küsste ihn am Hals und fuhr fort, "Ich habe es einmal getan bei einer Frau. Aber ich war auf Absinth in der Nacht, also ist es so gesehen auch für mich neu. Denn ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern." Lucius sah ihn nur erschrocken an, während ein gemeines Grinsen über Severus Gesicht kroch.

Severus bemerkte Lucius Anspannung und küsst ihn hinter seinem Ohr und flüsterte kaum hörbar.:"Keine Angst. Ich werde mein bestes tun, Lucius. Du wirst nach mehr verlangen und ich werde es dir beibringen. Damit auch Du Macht über mich hast, so wie ich sie über dich haben werde in dieser Nacht." Lucius war wie hypnotisiert von dem Klang der Stimme und die Worte waren wie Honig. Er musste ihn schneller entkleiden, er wollt nicht länger auf dieses Versprechen verzichten müssen. Auch Severus fing nun an hastig die Knöpfe und Schleifen an Lucius' Weste und Hemd zu öffnen. Der Blick in Lucius Augen hatte ihn verraten.

Als sie sich endlich gegenseitig entblösst hatten, sah Lucius nur ans Severus entlang. Da war mehr an Severus als seine feinen, geschickten Hände, oder die sinnliche Nase. Severus war schön, sein Körper war nicht so dürr wie man es annahm, er war eher sehr muskulös, auch wenn in einer sehr feinen Art. Die Arme und Beine so lang und doch nicht staksig. Seine Brust war sehr fein behaart, nicht so stark wie man es wegen seiner dunklen Haare glauben würde. Und die Haare wurden ab dem Bauchnabel nur noch eine feine, dünne Linie hinunter zu seiner Scham. Und dieser Bauchnabel an sich war schon ein Gedicht an die Götter. Mit einem Zeigefinger strich Lucius über seinen Bauchnabel, doch Severus zuckte zusammen.

Severus war entzückt über Lucius kräftigen Körper. Trotz dessen er ein wenig kleiner war als Severus selbst, hatte er einen starken Brustkorb, sehr breite Schultern, die Arme und Beine waren so muskulös wie die eines Athleten des antiken Griechenlandes. Aber Lucius war kaum beharrt, bis auf einen dünnen Strich zwischen Bauchnabel und Schamanfang, der genau die gleiche engelhafte Farbe wie seine Mähne aufwies. Gerade als Severus Blick auf Lucius leicht hartes Glied fiel, zuckte er zusammen. Lucius hatte ihn sehr intim berührt, er liebte es an seinem Nabel berührt zu werden.

Bevor Lucius seinen Finger wieder zurück ziehen konnte, hielt Severus ihn fest und zog seinen ganzen Körper an sich. Sein heisser Atem geisterte seitlich über Lucius Hals und es bildete eine angenehme Gänsehaut. Lucius lies sich leicht in Severus erneuten Umarmung hängen uns seufzte kaum hörlich. Er brauchte keinen Sex, wenn er sich so an Severus festhalten konnte. Severus zog langsam einen warmen, nassen Strich mit seiner Zunge entlang von Lucius Adamsapfel, über dessen Hals hin zu seinem Kinn. Dies geschah so quälend langsam und schön, dass Lucius kaum bemerkte wie Severus ihn sanft auf das Bett drückte.

Als er aber die weiche, kühle Seide unter seiner heissen Haut spürte, zog er sich tiefer in die Mitte des Bettes. Schritt für Schritt, damit Severus nicht ein Moment lang den Körperkontakt abbrechen musste. Severus zog Lucius' Beine auseinander um sich dazwischen zu legen. Danach küsste er Lucius wieder, diesmal noch viel tiefer und voller Lust. Lucius spürte Severus' Länge an seiner. Es war kaum noch auszuhalten, sie waren endlich allein, Lucius hatte sich ihm offenbart. Er hatte ihm seine Gefühle zu Füssen gelegt und Severus hatte nicht über ihn gelacht. Er hatte ihm sogar eine Chance gegeben zu zeigen wie sehr er ihn liebte.

Lucius stöhnte als Severus seine grosse Hand um beide Erektionen gleichzeitig wand. Er musste denn Kuss stoppen, zu neugierig war er, was Severus da anstellte. Er versuchte einen Blick auf Severus Hand zu erhaschen, doch Severus hob eben jene Hand vor sein Gesicht und sagte.:"Leck meine Hand, Lucius." Leicht irritiert fing er an die Handinnenfläche zu lecken und er hätte schwören können dabei einige Lusttropfen auf seiner Zunge zu schmecken. Wessen Tropfen es waren wusste er erst Recht nicht. Severus zog seine Hand wieder zurück und umschloss einmal mehr beide Glieder. "Besser?", fragte er Lucius und wurde dabei ein wenig schneller in seiner Bewegung.

Lucius schluckte schwer und nickte. Ihm war sehr warm, doch Severus' Tempo blieb stetig. Langsam lehnte er sich auf seinen Ellenbogen zurück und schloss krampfhaft seine Augen. Severus sah dies und wisperte.:"Lucius lass dich gehen. Wir sind alleine hier. Du musst es nicht zurückhalten wenn Du stöhnen willst." Lucius öffnete seine Augen doch seine Wangen röteten sich leicht als er mit schwacher Stimme sprach.:"Ja Severus. Ich verstehe." Wie als Bestätigung wurde Severus Hand schneller. Prompt wimmerte Lucius auf und seine Hüften hoben sich leicht an. Severus lächelte ein wenig, als Lucius seine Beine weiter spreizte.

Lucius spürte schon, wie sich seine Hoden zusammenzogen, da hörte Severus auf. Enttäuscht und verwirrt gab Lucius ein undeutbar, flehenden Ton aus seiner Kehle. Severus beschwichtigte ihn sanft.:"Willst Du jetzt schon kommen? Ich habe dich noch gar nicht genommen. Du wirst hier schön warten, ich komme in wenigen Minuten zurück." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Severus aus dem Schlafzimmer und Lucius sah nur ungläubig hinterher. -Wie kann er mir das antun? Wo will er jetzt hin?-


	6. Dolor

Lemon, Male/Male, Slash hoch 10, Non-Consensual. Sexy HP Götter. Wer das nicht verträgt oder Herzbeschwerden hat, der soll jetzt umkehren und nicht mehr zurück schauen, sonst erstarrt er oder sie zu... Zucker, ja Zucker war es glaub ich. Denn da ist auch ein wenig Romanze mit drin. Fluff. XD  


Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy gehören JKR, noch. Bald nicht mehr. Muwahaha

**Dolor - (lat.) Schmerz **

Sorry fürs warten an alle.

Sorry Elena - Aber danke für die Review. 

Sorry LiliVanCartier - Ich musste dieses Kapitel dreimal neu schreiben, es wollte nicht werden.

Ich liebe euch alle, bitte verlasst mich nicht._;-) **

* * *

**_

Enttäuscht lehnte Lucius sich zurück und schloss seine Augen, doch vor seinem inneren Auge sah er wieder Severus vor sich, mit seinen wundervollen Körper. Nach langem, unangenehmen warten strich Lucius sanft mit einem Finger über seine Eichel, er spürte schon die ersten Lusttropfen. Aber als er gerade seine Hand an seiner Länge entlang führen wollte, spürte er einen heissen und angenehmen Lufthauch zwischen seinen Schenkeln. Bevor Lucius seine Augen wieder öffnen konnte, knabberte 'jemand' an den Innenseiten und als er sich aufsetzte wie vorher sah er Severus, in einer Hand ein kleines, verziertes, silbernes Tiegelchen haltend.

Severus begab sich wieder an seine vorherige Position, zwischen Lucius gespreizten Beinen und sagte mit einem animalischen Grinsen.:"Wusstest Du, dass ich Narcissa seit einigen Jahren mit einer besonderen Fettcreme eindecke, extra nur für ihre feine Haut, damit sie auch ja straff bleibt? Nein? ...Auch gut... Die Natur des Menschen, ob Muggle oder Magier, schreibt vor, dass der Analeingang prepariert werden muss. Aber ich kann Dir nicht garantieren, dass dadurch deine Rosette straffer wird." Lucius sah ihn ungläubig und mit grossen Augen an. "Luc, ich mache nur Spass. Damit Du lockerer wirst. Entspanne dich!", erklärte er geduldig als er den Behälter öffnete und neben sich auf die Decke stellte. Lucius sagte leicht panisch, alle aristokratische Kälte von ihm gewichen.:"Sev nimm ja grosszügig davon, bitte.", Severus wollte ihn gerade auf seinen Bauch rollen, als er wieder anfing, "Nein, ich will dich sehen!". "Na gut.", war Severus' knappe Antwort.

Er sah wieder auf Lucius Unterkörper, zog dessen Beine noch ein wenig auseinander , dann sah wieder einige Sekunden hinab. Darauf nahm er ein Kissen mit der einen Hand und mit der anderen Hand bedeutete er Lucius, seine Hüfte anzuheben. Lucius tat es und sah verwundert wie Severus das Kissen unter seine Hüfte schob. Danach schob Severus auch Lucius noch einige Male hin und her bis er sichlich zufrieden war. "Sev, Du machst das wirklich zum ersten Mal? Du scheinst zu wissen, was Du da tust?", fragte Lucius ein wenig zweifelnd. "Lucius, das nennt man logisches Denken. Während Du jeden verhext, sobald Du nicht mehr weiter kommst, denke ich nach, falls mir etwas nicht klar ist. Und jetzt sei still.", darauf schob Lucius seine Unterlippe leicht nach vorne vor Wut, "Und höre auf zu schmollen, Du siehst lächerlich aus."

Ein wenig aufgeregt und angespannt sah er wie Severus seinen Zeigefinger in den Tiegel hinein dippte und zwischen seine Beine verschwand. Danach spürte er etwas angenehm, kühles an seiner Öffnung. Severus umkreiste sie erst langsam und mit leichtem Druck, doch als Lucius gerade nach mehr bitten wollte fühlte er einen stechenden Schmerz. "Sev, nicht.", krächzte er nur noch und drückte mit einer Hand Hand auf dessen Brust ihn von sich, so dass Severus seinen Finger wegzog. "Luc, ganz ruhig. Ich habe ihn gerade nur leicht hineingeschoben. Du musst völlig locker lassen, sonst tut es noch mehr weh. Hier drück meine andere Hand wenn es zu sehr schmerzt. Dann merke ich es und halte kurz inne.", mit diesen Worten beschwichtigend hielt er Lucius Hand.

Severus nahm noch ein wenig mehr Creme und schob wieder seinen Finger langsam aber stetig bis zum ersten Knöchel hinein. Prompt verzog sich Lucius Gesicht ein wenig. "Shhhh." Er hörte darauf kurz auf, beugte sich vor und küsste Lucius auf dessen Bauchnabel. Als er Lucius leise und sanft lachen hörte schob er ganz leicht weiter. Nachdem er seinen Finger langsam bis zum letzten Knöchel rein geschoben hatte fühlte er Lucius Hand zusammen krampfen. Diesmal küsste er ihm auf die Eichel und leckte leicht an ihr in kleinen Kreisen. _-Schmeckt nicht so schlimm, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe.-_ Lucius stöhnte sanft und strich mit seiner freien Hand über Severus Wange hin zu seinen Haaren.

Doch Lucius' Hand verkrampfte sich wieder als Severus seinen Finger fast ganz heraus gezogen hatte. Er hob sein Kopf weiter an und küsste Lucius zur Ablenkung auf die Lippen, als er seinen Finger in einem Schub durch wieder hinein schob. Lucius lies seine Hand los und hielt ihn mit beiden Armen in einer festen Umarmung während er leise, "Schneller, Sev.", stöhnte.

Severus bewegte seine Hand mehrere Male hin und zurück, dann küsste er ihn wieder und fügte einen zweiten Finger hinzu. "Ah!" "Shhh, Luc. Es ist gleich besser.", stöhnte Severus heiser. Mit seiner Zunge öffnete er den Spalt, der sich gebildet hatte zwischen Lucius Lippen um wieder diesen schönen Geschmack zu geniessen, der Geschmack nach Lucius. Kurz nachdem er die Muskel stärker geweitet hatte, nahm er noch ein wenig Creme und schob noch einen dritten Finger hinein und spreizte sie jedesmal wieder beim rausziehen. Lucius Umarmung wurde nun schon fast erdrückend doch er stöhnte auch schwer atmend.

Lucius wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als Severus einen Punkt traf, einen Punkt, der ein himmlisches Gefühl in Lucius auslöste. Sofort wisperte er ihm zu.:"Noch mal Sev. Wie gerade eben." Und wieder traf Severus diesen einen wundervollen Punkt. Lucius lies einen scharfen Schrei erklingen und hielt sich zitternd an Severus fest.

Als Severus Lucius lustverzerrtes Gesicht sah, zog er seine Finger sanft heraus, nahm sich grosszügig mehr Lubricant und massierte es auf seinen Penis. "Sev, warum hörst Du auf?", fragte Lucius und Severus antwortete schnell, "Luc, ich will in dir sein, wenn Du kommst." Lucius nickte kaum merklich und küsste Severus mehrmals, langsam an dessen Hals entlang.

Severus platzierte sich vor Lucius, der neugierig seinen Oberkörper angehoben hatte um mehr zu sehen und drückte langsam mit der Penisspitze vor, als nach einigen Sekunden der Wiederstand wieder sank, schob er sich durch, bis sie nur noch Körper an Körper waren. Lucius zog zischend die Luft ein und krallte sich mit seinen Händen in Severus Rücken ein. Severus hielt weiter inne, damit sich Lucius an die Dehnung gewöhnen konnte. Nach einigen weiteren Sekunden, fing er an sich langsam rein und raus zu bewegen. Lucius stöhnte wie als Antwort und hob seinen Unterkörper an, Severus langsam entgegenkommend.

Severus setzte beide Hände sanft auf Lucius Hüften und drückte ihn wieder runter während er sanft an dessen Adamsapfel nibbelte. "Entspanne dich und bleibe liegen. Ich kümmere mich schon um den Rhythmus, Luc.", flüsterte Severus während er bei jedem Stoss tiefer und schneller in Lucius einsank.

Lucius spürte jetzt wieder diesen süssen Punkt. Severus traf ihn bei jedem zweiten Stoss und Lucius zog mit beiden Händen seine Schenkel weiter auseinander und bewegte sich gleichzeitig leicht in dein Rhythmus mit. Der Schmerz war mittlerweile verschwunden und an seine Stelle war eine Wärme getreten, gefüllt mir Lust nach mehr. Severus hob mit einer Hand Lucius Kopf an um ihn innig zu küssen und nach einigen Minuten und schneller werdenden Stössen biss er ihm leicht auf die Unterlippe. Lucius schloss seine Augen und krallte sich an Severus Po fest, wobei er die Backen ein wenig spreizte und stöhnte leicht auf.

Nachdem Severus für einige Zeit auf den quälend langsamen Bewegungen verweilend Lucius zum wimmern gebracht hatte umfasste er sein erigiertes Glied und drückte es sanft. Lucius öffnete seine Augen und spürte wie Severus ihn immer schneller stimulierte wobei er jetzt diesen einen Punkt in ihm endgültig bei jedem Stoss hart und fast schon schmerzhaft anstiess. "Schneller, Sev.", bettelte Lucius regelrecht und küsste Severus wieder.

Severus spürte wie die ihn umgebende Hitze enger wurde und ihn leicht zu seinem Höhepunkt massierte, so das er Lucius immer fester und härter nahm, während er über dessen Penis fester strich. Lucius sprach darauf nur noch leise bitten an Severus, als sich seine Hoden wieder zusammenzogen. Noch ein letztes mal laut schreiend ergoss er sich in Severus Hand zwischen ihren Körpern. Nach einigen weiteren Stössen hielt sich Severus an Lucius Taille fest, küsste ihn ein letztes Mal und liess seinem Orgasmus freien Lauf.


	7. Solor

Danke Elena - Ich denke mal, ich kann Lucius in dieser Geschichte ein wenig softer erscheinen lassen, da er hier ja offensichtlich kein Kenner des Analen ist. ggg  


Danke schön Elektra van Helsing - Ja, ich wollte es eben ein wenig von Severus beherrschen lassen. Und der ist logisch & rationell.

araglas16 - Danke schön. Die beiden sind doch einfach nur süss, nech?

Solor - (lat.) beruhigen, hätscheln (nach etwas schmerzhaftem)

* * *

Schwer atmend sah Severus auf Lucius hinab. Er sah auf dessen Brust, wie sie sich rapide anhob und senkte, dann auch auf seinen Bauch, der mit einem Film von Sperma bedeckt war. Während er noch auf den letzten Sekunden seines Höhepunktes ritt schaute er sich noch einmal Lucius Gesicht, blass und fein, mit geröteten Wangen, erschöpft lächelnd an und es überkam ihn diese weichen, vom küssen leicht geschwollenen Lippen wieder mit seinen eigenen zu berühren. Das hätte er vor einigen Stunden nicht so gedacht, das war sicher.

Lucius war überwältigt, zugegeben es tat wieder weh, jetzt wo der lustvolle, gedankenvernebelnde Teil vorbei war, doch als Severus ihn erst musterte und dann wieder küsste, fühlte er sich besser. Es war nichts, dass ihre Freundschaft zerstören würde, es würde sie nur noch enger zusammenbringen. Es war mehr als er sich vorgestellt hatte, bis gerade hatte er eigentlich noch gedacht Severus würde ihn danach alleine lassen und gehen, doch er war noch da.

Als Severus Lucius in die Augen sah glitt er langsam mit einem eindeutigen Geräusch aus ihm heraus und bemerkte mit leichter Schadenfreude wie Lucius stärker errötete und ihm, trotz dessen was sie gerade getan hatten, ein leises, "Oh!", entglitt. "Alles in Ordnung, Lucius?", hauchte er ihm leise zu, doch Lucius verstand nicht und sagte nur.:"Es schmerzt jetzt ein wenig stärker, seit Du nicht mehr in mir bist."

Severus setzte sich zurück auf seine Hacken und sah auf Lucius ab, wie er da lag, die Beine immer noch gespreizt, geradezu einladend. _-Doch er sagt, es tut noch weh. Wird wohl Zeit, das ich ihn ein wenig verwöhne mit einer Massur.-_ Langsam streichelte er Lucius Schenkel mit feinen, kreisenden Bewegungen. Lucius schloss seine Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, die federleichten Berührungen lenkten ihn beachtlich von seinem Schmerz ab.

Severus beugte sich tiefer vor und küsste seinen Penis während er ihn weiter massierte und Lucius stöhnte leicht auf. Dankend strich er mit seiner Hand sanft über Severus Haar, sodass dieser darauf auch leicht aufstöhnte. Seine Hände wanden sich ihren Weg immer weiter, jedoch sehr langsam zur Mitte hin. Lucius spreizte seine Beine weiter auseinander und lies seine nahezu geschlossenen Augen nicht einen Moment von Severus ab.

An seinem Ziel angekommen zog er abrupt seine Hände weg und Lucius wimmerte leicht auf. "Sev, warum...", doch er kam nicht weiter als Severus mit seinen Händen um Lucius halberigiertes Glied fasste und mit seiner Zunge über die tropfende Kerbe seiner Eichel leckte. "Tut es noch weh, Luc?", sprach Severus jedes einzelne Wort extra betonend, wobei sein Atem über Lucius Penisspitze geisterte.

Lucius schüttelte seinen Kopf gerade eben und zog seinen Mundwinkel markant hoch. Erneut fanden Severus Hände ihren alten Weg über dessen straffen Schenkel und massierten ihn sanft weiter auf zu seinem Bauch. Als er dabei über ihm lehnte strich auch sein Glied über Lucius' Glied, so dass dieser seinen Atem zischend einzog. Severus verrieb Lucius Essenz langsam auf dessen Nabel und Brust, während er seine Nippel erst mit seiner Zunge umkreiste, um danach leicht zuzubeissen und zu ziehen. Dabei entlockte er Lucius eine Reihe an delikater Geräusche. War es anfangs ein leises, angestrengtes stöhnen, ging es über in ein kehliges raunen bis hin zu sehr lautem wimmern.

Immer höher gleitend mit seinem Mund biss sich Severus an Lucius entlang, gewiss dessen, dass Lucius in den nächsten Tagen lieber den Stehkragen bevorzugen sollte. Bei dem Gedanken musste er lächeln und saugte sich immer höher an dessen Kinn, Wange und zu guter letzt den weichen, geschwollenen Lippen antlang.

Als Lucius seinen Mund öffnete, nutzte Severus die Chance und saugte einmal fest an seiner Zunge, worauf Lucius ihn fester an sich zog und in seinen Mund stöhnte. Severus lies sich auf Lucius nieder, um so mit seinem Glied starken Druck auf Lucius Glied auszuüben. Anfangs noch langsam reibend wurde er von Minute zu Minute schneller und spürte wie sich der Schweiss auf seiner Stirn bildete.

Lucius küsse wurden nun verlangender, sein Körper bäumte sich gegen Severus' auf. Ihre Penise rieben heiss und steif aneinander und Lucius spürte einmal mehr wie stark seine Lust gegenüber Severus war, als er seine Arme um eben jenen schlang und ihn fest an sich hielt während er nach mehr stöhnte.

Severus schob seine Hand zwischen Lucius und sich und umfasste mit seinen langen Fingern beide Glieder gleichzeitig, so dass er sie im gleichen Rhythmus stimulieren konnte. Seine festen, pumpenden Bewegungen brachten Lucius immer öfter zum aufschreien. Und auch schon nach einigen weiteren Minuten ergossen sich beide mit einem letzten Schrei und nach einem gemeinsamen, letzten Kuss.

Severus legte sich erschöpft neben Lucius und säuberte sie beide mit einem schnellen "Scrougify", danach zog er Lucius an sich und schlief zufrieden wie seit Jahren nicht mehr ein. Lucius hielt sich an ihm fest und sah ihm noch ein wenig beim schlafen zu und dachte über die letzten Stunden nach, bevor auch er letzten Endes mit einem leichten lächeln auf den Lippen einschlief.


	8. Der Morgen darauf

Ja, dreieinhalb Monate gibt es ein neues Kapitel, ich habe es tausendmal umgeschrieben, glaubt es mir, aber es muss ja auch lecker rüberkommen, ne?

ElektravanHelsing - Wer will nicht von so einem dunkeln Prinzen verwöhnt werden. Ich würde beide gleichzeitig haben, wenn es geht. :D

EllieSophie - Danke, ich habe mir dabei sehr viel Zeit gelassen. Dem entsprechend schön ist es geworden. Ausserdem muss ich noch lernen, man kann nie genug lernen. ;)  


Milionenfach Sorry für dieses gewarte, ich hooffe ihr habt spass and den beiden. ;)

**Wichtig -> Linny ist Lucius persönliche Elfe in dieser Story.**  


* * *

  
"Linny!", stöhnte Lucius als er den Schlag gegen seine Schulter spürte. "Lucius, ich bin es.", schmunzelte Severus als Lucius sich Kerzengerade in dem Bett aufsetzte, was er gleich darauf bereute. "Argh...", Lucius fasste sich ungehemmt an seine Hinterseite und sah Severus anklagend an. "Was? Gestern Nacht hat es Dir noch Spass gemacht!", sagte der breit grinsend und Lucius konterte, "Hör auf zu grinsen, das steht Dir nicht. ...Dann war das also alles doch kein Traum, den ich durch den Alkohol hatte?" Severus schob sich ein wenig näher an Lucius, er hatte seine Morgentoilette offensichtlich schon beendet und war in einem von Lucius luxuriösen Bademänteln eingehüllt, und einmal mehr bemerkte dieser wie Severus Beine so muskulös waren, das er einmal feste schlucken musste.

Severus erkannte besagte hungrige Blicke und küsste ihn auf die Wange, zog einmal mit seinen Lippen an dessen Ohrläppchen und flüsterte heiser und mit heissem Atem.:"Ich könnte noch ein Runde vertragen. Wir könnten den Spiess natürlich umdrehen, wenn Du auch mal die Zügel in der Hand halten willst." Lucius sah in verblüfft und erschrocken zugleich an. _-Merlin, ich habe ein sexuelles Untier geschaffen.-_

Severus stand wieder auf, zog den Bademantel aus und legte sich Nackt seitlich neben Lucius aufs Bett. Lucius sah sich den saftigen Hintern an, den Severus nunmehr seit über 20 Jahren vor ihm versteckt hatte und strich langsam mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die Spalte. "Lucius, ich nahm anhand deiner Reaktion eher an, das Du für heute genug hättest..." Lucius sah nur noch auf diese rosigen, festen Backen vor sich und vergass alles um sich herum, dies war ein Teil des Körpers denn Lucius schon immer bei Frauen als erstes begutachtete, es wäre ihm nie im Traum eingefallen, sich eines Tages einen männlichen Po anzusehen.

"...also Lucius, was meinst Du? Ahhhh!" Severus versuchte panisch vom Bett zu kommen, doch Lucius war schon immer stärker in den Armen als er und nutzte dies aus. Seine Arme um Severus Hüften und die Zähne in dessen Pobacke vergraben stöhnte er auf und Severus konnte schwören dabei dessen Erektion an seinen Kniekehlen zu spüren. "Lucius, hör' auf!", schrie er einmal mehr auf in einer für ihn unnatürlichen Tonlage und versuchte seinen Stab ausfindig zu machen, ohne Erfolg.

Lucius saugte noch einmal an dem 'Liebesbiss' und zog sich an Severus hoch um ihm leise ins Ohr zu flüstern.:"Wie konntest Du in all den Jahren allein bleiben, Sev? So ein wundervoller Körper, schöner als ich es mir je hätte erahnen können." Dann küsste er ihm den Nacken und vergrub seine Nase in das frisch gewaschene Haar. "Lucius, nur weil ich gestern Nacht mit einem Mann gefickt habe, heisst das nicht, dass ich auf tuntige, romantische Scheisse stehe.", stiess dieser leicht wütend aus und Lucius versicherte ihm schnellstens, da er seinen Freund gut kannte.:"Ich meine es ernst, Sev. Was habe ich von einem unnatürlich hübschen Gesicht, wenn die Person einen schwabelndes Rückteil hat. Du hingegen bist eine stille Schönheit mit einem wundervollen Körper. Ausserdem wäre es mir lieb wenn Du diese Art von Sprache vermeiden würdest."

Langsam drehte er Severus so um, dass dieser auf dem Rücken lag und saugte den ihm zugewandtem Nippel ein. Abwechselnd biss und leckte er an der kleinen Knospe bis Severus Hände sich wie von allein in seinen Haaren vergruben und er zu stöhnen anfing. Lucius strich mit seiner Hand über Severus Bauch und genoss das samtene Gefühl der Haut. Die feinen Muskeln und die weichen Haare waren ein Genuss für die Sinne.

Und schon war er wieder an der wundervollen Einbuchtung gelangt, die es ihm in der vorigen Nacht so angetan hatte, Severus' Bauchnabel. Zaghaft dippte er mit seinem Daumen in die kleine Kerbe und entlockte damit Severus ein leises wimmern.:"Lucius..." Wider tauchte er seinen Finger ein und bemerkte, wie Severus jetzt mit einer Hand in das Bettlaken griff. Langsam zog er seine Hand wieder weg um diesmal seine Zungenspitze einzusenken, dabei sah er seitlich aus dem Augenwinkel Severus' Erektion hart anschwellen und sich stetig aufrichten. Ein gemeines Grinsen zierte seine sonst so schönen Gesichtszüge und er bewegte sich von dessen Nabel weg, konnte aber noch rechtzeitig ein gemurmeltes "Bastard" hören.

Erst sah er sich sein Ziel ein wenig an. Doch seine Gedanken weissten ihm doch noch den Weg. _-Na gut, stelle dir einfach vor, wie Du gerne behandelt werden würdest.- _Lucius berührte die Eichel leicht mit seiner Zunge, dann noch einmal, um gleich darauf mit seinem Zeigefinger über den Schlitz auf ihrer Spitze zu streicheln, prompt stöhnte Severus' zur Belohnung auf. Dann knabberte er mit leichten bissen an die Unterseite der Eichel und zog sanft an der Haut, wieder stöhnte Severus zur Bestätigung und strich ihm zart über das Haar um es ihm gleichzeitig aus dem Gesicht zu entfernen.

Lucius saugte sich seinen Weg entlang an dem heissen, steifen Penis bis er an den Hoden angekommen war und küsste dort das zarte Fleisch. Mit minimalem Druck zog er jeweils eine Hode zwischen seine Lippen ein und lutschte leicht an ihr, dabei spürte er wie seine eigene Steifheit stärker und härter wurde. Langsam setzte er sich wieder auf und sah Severus an, der wiederum ihn ansah und sprach.:"Komm schon Luc, ich bin kein kleines Mädchen, tue einfach das, was ich gestern Nacht getan habe. Und fange endlich an oder ich gehe wieder zu irgend einer Frau und Du siehst mich nie wieder."

Durch die Drohung nüchterner griff Lucius nach dem Lubricant und versuchte schnell dessen Behältnis zu öffnen, immer zwischen der Tat und Severus' Körper, hin und herblickend. Als Lucius kaum merklich vor Aufregung zitternd, sie nicht öffnen konnte fassten zwei feine, geschmeidige Hände um die seine und halfen ihm. Lucius schaute in das Gesicht seines Liebhabers und langjährigen Freundes auf, doch als er dessen hochgezogenen Mundwinkel sah, wurde ihm klar wie peinlich und ungeschickt er sich benahm. _-Bei Merlin, ich bin ganze sechs Jahre älter als er und ich habe noch nie Analverkehr gehabt, noch nicht einmal mit einer Frau! Ich muss aussehen wie ein unwissender Dummkopf. Ruhig Lucius, ruhig.-_

Als er in den Tiegel sah, bemerkte Lucius, das Severus die Hälfte für ihn letzte Nacht aufgebraucht hatte. Ohne lange weiter darüber nachzudenken, zog er mit seinen Fingern den Rest raus und strich ein Hälfte zwischen die Pobacken, die andere hielt er zurück in seiner Hand. Dann hielt er seinen Zeigefinger an die Öffnung, ein letztes mal sah er auf in Severus Gesicht, atmete tief ein und schob seinen Finger ein klein wenig rein.

Falls es weh tat, lies er es sich nicht ansehen. Lucius schob seinen Finger tiefer ein und sah neugierig und erschrocken gleichzeitig, wie sein Finger schon eher eingesaugt wurde. Er zog erst seinen Finger wieder halb raus und schnell wieder rein, als er auf einmal Severus tief einatmen hören konnte. Lucius fragte rasch.:"Habe ich dir weh getan, Sev?" "Nein, weiter Luc, weiter! Du bist genau richtig.", kam die schwer ausgeatmete Antwort.

Lucius spürte förmlich wie sich die Muskeln um seinen Finger lockerten und er schob seinen Mittelfinger mit ein. Severus spreizte die Beine weiter und strich sich stöhnend über die Schenkel in einer Art, die Lucius an pure Lust erinnerte. Während er immer wieder seine Finger reinschob und rauszog, sah er wieder auf Severus Penis, die Spitze glitzerte und es formte sich ein kleiner Tropfen. Noch einen Finger mit rein schiebend sah Lucius weiter gebannt auf die Eichel.

Severus sah erfreut, wie Lucius sich die Lippen leckte. Mit seinem Zeigefinger strich er sachte über die Spitze und hielt sie Lucius hin, der gierig danach mit seiner Zunge schnappte, den Finger einsaugte und zugleich seine eigenen Finger immer schneller und härter in das enge Loch einführte. Lucius Penis wippte steif und hart mit jeder ein- und ausatmenden Bewegung seines Brustkorbes, Severus' Mundwinkel zogen wieder scharf nach oben und er spürte einen festen Zug über seinem 'Punkt', was ihn einmal mehr laut aufschreien und zugleich nach mehr wimmern lies.

Lucius zog seine Finger wieder raus, strich sich den Rest in seiner Hand ungeduldig über das Glied, bis es ausreichend eingecremt war, langsam beugte er sich über Severus und hielt mit der Hand zittrig sein Glied an die Öffnung. Severus sah ihm intensiv in die Augen und schob sein Becken ein wenig an, dabei sprach er sanft.:"Luc, schiebe mir ein Kissen unter die Hüfte, dann kannst Du leichter rein gleiten."

Der wiederum sah ein wenig erschrocken zur Seite und zog ein Kissen an sich um es dann unter Severus Hüften zu stopfen. Wieso war ihm das nicht eingefallen? Severus hatte in der letzten Nacht das gleiche für ihn getan. Sicherlich würde er ihm gleich auch Schmerz zufügen, weil er nicht einfühlsam genug sein würde!

Erneut hielt er sein Glied vor das geweitete Loch, leckte seine trockenen Lippen ein letztes Mal und glitt langsam und eher zurückhaltend ein. Es war so heiss und eng, nicht im geringsten mit dem was eine Frau zu bieten hatte, zu vergleichen. Hier lag die Linie zwischen Lust und Pein nah beieinander und Lucius war erregter als je zuvor da er bemerkte, wie alles passte und das Severus ihm trotz der Schmerzen und seiner schnell reizbaren Natur die Möglichkeit gab, ihn zu nehmen, ihn zu füllen. Ihm zu zeigen, das er dessen Vertrauen wert war.

Nachdem er sich ein wenig gefasst hatte entzog sich Lucius, um dann sachte wieder tiefer einzutauchen in die warme, dunkle Enge. Er sah auf Severus herab, dessen Augen waren geschlossen. Lucius beugte sich leicht vor bei der nächsten Bewegung und seine Lippen berührten Severus' ein wenig, bevor er leise fragte.:"Sev? Könntest Du dieses eine Mal noch deine Augen öffnen?" Severus öffnete seine Augen und sah ihn direkt an, er spürte durch die von Lust verzerrte Stimme, das Lucius so nicht lange in ihm bleiben könnte. Er hielt dessen Hüften starr fest, damit er nicht wieder weiter eindringen konnte und küsste ihn in einem offenen, harten Kuss.

Der Kuss war hart, aber nass und erfrischend, Lucius vergass schon beinahe, das er sich noch in Severus befand. Er setzte sich zurück auf seine Hacken und hob Severus Oberschenkel über seine Knie, dann zog er ihn mitsamt der Kissen unter Kopf und Po ganz nah an sich. Mit seinen Hüften kreisend schob er sich abwechselnd tiefer rein und wieder heraus. Severus flüsterte immerzu das gleiche "Tiefer", "Schneller", Härter" oder auch einfach nur "Mehr!"

Bald lehnte Lucius sich weiter über ihn und wurde immer schneller und härter in seinen Stössen. Einfach nur ein sturer Rythmus aus einem simplen rein und raus, doch als er spürte, wie sich alles verkrampfte und er kurz davor war in Severus zu kommen, hörte er auf, worauf Severus mit einem erschrockenen Blick lauthals protestierte.:"Luc! Du kannst doch nicht aufhören?" Lucius griff in Severus Nacken und hob seinen Kopf ein wenig an um ihn wieder zu küssen, dann hauchte er ihm leise zu.:"Warte ein wenig, Sev. Ich will nicht so schnell kommen. Ich fange gleich von vorne an."

Severus stöhnte bei den Worten, er sah ein leuchten in diesen wundervollen Augen und wusste sofort, das der Morgen noch lange dauern werden würde. "Dann kümmere dich solange hier drum.", mit diesen Worten zog er Lucius Kopf an seinem Nippel und schloss seine Augen in Erwartung dessen, was auf ihn zukommen würde. Lucius strich lächelnd mit seiner Nasenspitze über das noch weiche Fleisch und atmete darüber aus, noch einmal nass darüber geleckt, sah er auch schon wie sich die Knospe zusammen zog und erhärtete, Severus unter ihm stöhnend.

Seinen Oberkörper aufbäumend zog Severus fester an den blonden Locken und presste sein tropfendes Glied an Lucius Bauch, der wiederum mit federleichten Fingern immer auf und ab daran entlang geisterte. Als Severus anfing sich an ihm zu reiben stiess Lucius einmal leicht zurück in die Öffnung und wurde mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei, der aber schnell in einem erleichterten wimmern endete belohnt. "Mehr, Sev?", neckte er seinen Liebhaber, doch dessen Augen antworteten mit einem einzigen, durchstechenden Blick, der einer Litanei an Schimpfworten glich.

Lucius lachte erheitert auf und fing wieder mit seinen kreisenden Hüftbewegungen an, dabei immer nur leicht eindippend und ausziehend. Doch all zu bald, zogen sich Severus schlanken, fein behaarten Beine um Lucius Taille, einem Todesgriff gleichend. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als schneller zu werden, vielleicht würde Severus in seiner Extase dann ein wenig Platz für ihn zum atmen lassen. Jedes noch so kleine Geräusch spornte Lucius um so stärker an und er verlor sich in diesen animalischen Gelüsten die ihn so lange geplagt hatten.

Als Severus schwerer atmete und seine Beine wieder ein klein wenig gelockert hatte, nahm Lucius dessen Penis in die Hand um ihn zu stimulieren. Severus küsste ihn auf jede erdenkliche und erreichbare Körperstelle um sich schliesslich an seinem Mund zu laben und Lucius wurde immer schneller mit Hand und Hüfte. Bevor er Severus noch ein letztes Mal am Hals entlang lecken konnte kam dieser laut schreiend zwischen ihren Bäuchen, Lucius spürte etwas unnatürliches, wundervolles.

Es fühlte sich an als wenn Severus Öffnung ihn ausmelken wolle und Lucius keuchte auf während er sich schwer auf seinen Händen stütze um tiefer einzudringen. Wellenartig entzog es ihm seinen Samen und Lucius kam heftig und stark in Severus, seine Zähne tief in dessen Hals grabend, während Severus ihn umarmte um ihn zu stützen.

Noch während Lucius seinen Orgasmus auf ihm ausritt, küsste er ihn erst mehrmals um darauf atemlos zu ihm zu flüstern.:"Bei Merlin, ich bin noch nie so brutal gekommen. Ich weiss nicht welches Gefühl stärker war Sev, die Erlösung oder der Schmerz.", Severus sah ihn nur fragend mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an und Lucius fügte hinzu, "Vergiss es, lasse uns einfach nur ruhen, ja?" Er zog sich sachte aus Severus raus, konnte aber trotzdem dessen Unbehagen sehen. Als er sich langsam neben ihn legte, umarmte er Severus und schloss noch ein wenig seine Augen, die Finger über Severus Po geisternd um den Schmerz zu lindern.


	9. Narcissa

_Hi ElektravanHelsing - Irgendwann muss jede Geschichte zu Ende gehen._

_Aber ich werde wahrscheinlich aus Spass noch ein oder zwei Kapis dran hängen _.

* * *

"Luc...ius?", er konnte die Stimme zwar vernehmen, war aber zu müde um sich darum auch nur im geringsten zu scheren. "Lucius!" Da war es schon wieder. "Später Severus. Lass' uns noch ein wenig schlafen." Langsam vergrub er seine Nase wieder in dessen Halsbeuge. "Juhu, Lucius Schatz wo bist du?" Lucius Augen öffneten sich schnell und weit. Er stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen ab und sah auf Severus schlafende Form hinab. Es konnte doch nicht etwa Narcissa sein? 

"Lucius? Muss ich wirklich nach Dir suchen. Linny!", erschrocken sah Lucius um sich herum, schiere Panik ergriff ihn und er schüttelte Severus unsanft aus dem Schlaf heraus.:"Severus, Severus! Es ist dringlich, Narcissa ist zurück!" "Schön für dich.", war die einzige Antwort die er darauf bekam. Lucius war in diesem Moment nach einem Avada zumute, doch rüttelte er ihn nur noch fester.

"Was, verdammt? Pass' auf Lucius meine Allerwertester tut noch immer weh!", raunte ihn ein nun halbwegs wacher Severus an und Lucius entgegnete ihm sanft, "Severus. Narcissa ist wieder zurück. Es ist zu spät, sie würde es bemerken wenn Du jetzt apparieren würdest. Bleib ganz leise unter der Decke oder wir beide sehen die Abenddämmerung nicht mehr!" Severus wurde bei jedem Wort wacher und nickte anschliessend nur. Zu gut war ihm Narcissa's Temperament bekannt.

Gerade als er sich mit seinem feinen, dünnen Körper hinter Lucius unter der Decke kleingemacht hatte, stand auch schon Narcissa in der Tür. Doch Severus kam sich absolut albern vor. "Ach, Lucius. Da bist Du ja. Kommst Du runter zum späten Brunch? Draco ist auch schon da.", sagte sie ohne etwas zu bemerken. Lucius lehnte sich ein wenig weiter auf und tat ein etwas müde.:"Ich komme gleich... Cissa. Ich muss noch Severus finden. ...Ich war so betrunken, das ich mich nicht mehr erinnern kann wo ich ihn über Nacht einquartiert habe."

Sie nickte nur leicht und ging wieder hinaus. Kaum war die Tür auch wieder zu, spürte Lucius weiche Lippen auf seinen Schultern. "Hast Du wirklich vergessen, wo Du mich 'einquartiert' hast letzte Nacht? Ich meinte wirklich, ich hätte mich für geraume Zeit knietief in deinem weichen, festen Arsch befunden. Und dir schien es auch zu gefallen."

Lucius lies sich zur Seite ziehen und Severus küsste seine Wange langsam hinauf bis an seine Schläfe. Aber bevor sie weiter kamen zog Lucius ihn mit in das angrenzende Badezimmer. Nach einer Schnelldusche kleideten sich beide wieder an und befanden sich keine halbe Stunde später auf der Veranda im venezianischen Stil.

Narcissa sass dort schon neben Draco und lächelte die beiden an. Draco stand auf und kam seinem Vater entgegen um ihn zu begrüssen, da die letzten Ferien schon sehr lange her waren. Er umarmte sein Kind und sah Narcissa an, die wiederum ihm zuzwinkerte. Lucius hob nur leicht eine Augenbraue an. Als sie gerade sassen, fragte Lucius wieso sie wieder zurück sei und Narcissa entgegnete traurig.:"Die Zwillinge meiner Freundin sind gestern Nacht leicht erkrankt, natürlich kann ich sie dann ja nicht mit meiner Präsenz als Gast noch doppelt belasten also bin ich heute wieder zurück. Aber nicht ohne den Mädchen ein bisschen Chocolate zu geben."

"Und Draco?", fragte Lucius nun, "Ich dachte es wäre schön wenn wir vier mal wieder wie in alten Zeiten ein spontanes Brunch abhalten würden. Dumbledore habe ich erzählt, ich würde mein Baby so sehr vermissen, das er mir nicht Nein sagen konnte." Danach lächelte sie wieder und alle assen gemeinsam.

Als sie noch gemeinsam einen Espresso genossen fragte Draco, ob er ein wenig fliegen dürfte, Narcissa war erfreut und schickte ihn los, mit der 'Drohung' er solle auch ein paar schon Wildblumen für sie finden wenn er schon mal dabei sei. Kaum war der Junge ausser Sicht- und Hörweite, sah sie die beiden an.

"Gibt es irgendetwas neues, was ich nicht weiss? Severus, alles in Ordnung auf Hogwarts. Ich hoffe der Potter Balg macht meinem Baby keinen Kummer!", strahlte sie die beiden an. Bei der ersten Frage hielt Lucius die Luft an, doch danach lächelte auch er. Sie unterhielten sich schon seit einiger Zeit freundlich, als Draco wieder zurück kam mit einem wirklich hübschen Strauss. Narcissa überhäufte ihren kleinen 'Gentleman' mit vielen Küssen und Lobpreisungen, und Lucius und Severus mussten ungewollt lachen weil Draco wie ein gezähmter Drache in ihren Händen war.

Als ihm auf Narcissas' geheiss eine Schale galatisches Pistazieneis gebracht wurde und er fröhlich daran löffelte, sah Narcissa Severus an und fragte leise.:"Severus ich glaube, ich habe mein Tiegelchen mit meiner 'Lieblingscreme' verlegt. Ich kann sie seit heute Morgen nicht mehr finden. Könntest Du mir eine neue Lösung herstellen in den nächsten Tagen? Sei doch ein Schatz, ja?" Lucius spie eine Fontäne an Espresso aus.

Narcissa hielt ihm eine Serviette hin und fragte beunruhigt.:"Alles in Ordnung Schatz? -Du weisst doch auch, ich werde nunmal nicht jünger. Wahrscheinlich verbrauche ich nur einfach mehr in kürzerer Zeit. Hihi..." Lucius rasten in dem Moment die Bilder der letzten 12 Stunden durch seine Gedanken. Er sah sich windend unter Severus. Severus Penis in ihm. Seine Finger in Severus. Oder wie er Severus erbarmungslos nahm. Und wie glücklich sie beide waren. Gut das Narcissa seine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte.

Severus legte ihm eine Hand auf das Bein unter dem Tisch und sprach mit samtener Stimme.:"Natürlich Narcissa. Du weisst doch, Du bist meine oberste Priorität wenn es um Gesundheitsprodukte geht." Narcissa lächelte nur und sah den Rest der Zeit ihrem Draco beim schlemmen zu.

Am späten Nachmittag gingen Mutter und Sohn zu einem Einkauf nach London und liessen die beiden allein. Lucius griff bei erster Gelegenheit nach Severus feinen Händen und küsste sie. "Sev, ich glaube wir haben ein Problem. Sie hat bestimmt etwas gemerkt. Wir waren immer gut befreundet, aber wir sind uns nie fremd gegangen. Auch wenn ich unsere gemeinsamen Nächte an beiden Händen abzählen kann, haben wir es nie bei anderen versucht. Wenn sie etwas gemerkt hat, ist alles vorbei!", sein Gesicht war starr aber sein Stimme zitterte nur für Severus hörbar.

Und wieder war dieser erschrocken, wie Lucius ihm mehr von sich Preis gab. "Lucius wieso macht Dir das soviel aus? Wenn Du wirklich mich willst, dann ist daran doch nichts schlimmes. Ihr werdet euch schon einigen, glaube mir.", beschwichtigend küsste er Lucius Hals und hielt ihn an sich.

"Und was ist wenn die Black in ihr durchkommt und sie mir mein Kind deswegen wegnimmt?", Severus war mehr als erschrocken, "Luc, hör' auf. Sie. hat. nichts. gemerkt!"

Den ganzen Tag sah Lucius aus, als sei er in tiefen Gedanken versunken, was sehr wahrscheinlich war so wie Severus ihn kannte. Und auf einmal war all die Freude der letzten Stunden, die die beiden alleine miteinander in Lust verbracht hatten, zerstört. Als Draco zurück kam liess Lucius ihn sogar das tun, was er seit Jahren nicht mehr zuliess. Er zog ihn auf seinen Schoss und fragte ihn wie sein Tag war. Draco war zuerst ein wenig zurückhaltend, doch so lange waren diese Angewohnheiten doch nicht her und kurze Zeit später plapperte er glücklich wie ein sechsjähriger vor sich her, was er wohl weisslich nicht mehr war.

Als Draco nach dem Essen seinen Rundgang durch das Parlour gemacht hatte und allen Dreien ein Gute Nacht gewünscht hatte wurde Narcissas' Gesicht streng. Sie sah Lucius musternd an und sprach darauf.:"Lucius benimm dich nicht als wenn Du jederzeit sterben könntest. Du machst dem Jungen ja richtig Angst. Ich werde dich schon nicht mit ihm zusammen verlassen nur weil ihr beide endlich zusammen seit. Oder Severus?"

"Wie bist Du dahinter gekommen, Narcissa? Bin ich doch nicht dünn genug um mich hinter seinen breiten Schultern zu verstecken?", fragte Severus amüsiert, während Lucius nur geschockt abwechselnd beide ansah. Lächelnd antwortete sie.:"Nein, aber ihr Dummköpfe wart so Liebestrunken, das ihr nicht an eure Kleidung am Fussende gedacht habt. Und tut mir Leid dir das zu sagen, liebster Severus. Aber dein Kleidungsstil ist einmalig." Lucius fragte sie entsetzt.:"Wie? ...Was wirst Du jetzt tun?" Narcissa stand gemächlich auf und setzte sich neben Lucius, danach deutete sie auf den freien Platz neben sich und sah Severus bedeutend an.

"Ich warte jetzt schon so lange darauf, das es endlich zwischen euch wahr wird, das ich nicht mehr weiss wann die ersten Anzeichen zwischen euch beide sichtbar waren. Lucius ich kenne dich seit wir beide zu jung waren um unsere eigenen Namen zu wissen. Ich wusste sofort das Du verliebt warst, als es soweit war. Wie oft habe ich versucht euch näher zu bringen. Aber ihr seid echt zwei sture Esel, wenn ich das mal so plebejisch sagen darf. Ich wünsche mir nur eines von dir Lucius, so wie ich nie andere Männer neben dir hatte, sollst auch Du keine anderen Frauen aufsuchen. Aber jetzt wo Du Severus hast, hätte ich auch gerne die Möglichkeit nach einer, ah... Spielgefährtin zu suchen. Ich habe mich eigentlich immer mehr für die eigenen Reihen interessiert. Wobei Du wirklich das beste warst, was ich mir als Ehemann wünschen konnte. Nicht nur im Bett. Du hast mir alles gegeben, ob ich dir davon erzählt habe oder nicht. Nie hast Du meinen Geburtstag oder irgendwelche Anniversaires zwischen uns beiden vergessen. Das ist sehr rar bei Purblütern. Also gut, jetzt wo ich mit meinem Monolog fertig bin, gehe ich schlafen. Vergisst nicht einen Zauber zu formen, damit Draco heute Nacht ungestört schlafen kann, ihr Zwei. Gute Nacht!", mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus dem Parlour.

Severus sagte nichts, bis Lucius sich wieder gefasst hatte, was sehr lange dauerte, dann.:"Also Lucius. Das war wirklich interessant, findest Du nicht auch?" Lucius sah ihn an und lachte auf während er Severus fest umarmte. "Ich sage es immer wieder. Ich habe die beste Frau von allen. Ah, Severus. Jetzt kann ich geniessen ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen." Bevor er noch etwas hinzufügen konnte, waren Severus' Lippen auch schon auf den seinen. und Lucius genoss einfach nur noch.


End file.
